Fascinación
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. Shin-ah, Jae-ha y Kija descubren que comparten una fascinación por el medallón de Zeno.
**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **Fascination** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Fascinación.**

Desde el momento en el que lo vio por primera vez brillando al sol, Shin-ah había estado fascinado por el medallón de Zeno. El diseño de dragón se sentía familiar, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. La forma en la que tintineaba cuando el rubio rebotaba y saltaba alrededor le recordaba a Shin-ah al lindo sonido de las campanillas que él había llevado durante tanto tiempo. Shin-ah se preguntó si tal vez el medallón era un recuerdo de alguien a quien Zeno amaba, al igual que sus campanillas habían sido una forma de mantener a Ao cerca.

Ahora Shin-ah se encontró mirando el medallón. Él había sido el primero de los dragones en retirarse de las aguas termales. El vestuario de los hombres estaba vacío, y la ropa de Zeno estaba colocada justo al lado de la suya. El medallón se asomaba desde los pliegues de la bandana verde de Zeno. Los dedos de Shin-ah temblaron involuntariamente.

"Ah, Shin-ah." Le saludó Jae-ha con una voz un poco decepcionada que significaba que había estado esperando poder echarle un vistazo a los ojos del dragón. "¿Qué estás…?"

Shin-ah se dio la vuelta y volvió a secarse el pelo, lo cual era un poco difícil con su máscara en el medio, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso. De repente, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre atraer la atención del hombre mayor sobre el medallón.

"¿Sabes?" Tarareó Jae-ha. "Siempre he sentido curiosidad por este dije. Es una hermosa pieza. Es un poco sorprendente que un niño hiperactivo como Zeno lo tenga."

A pesar de que Shin-ah no le estaba encarando, sus ojos podían ver que Jae-ha se estaba estirando poco a poco para tocarlo. Él pensó en cómo se sentiría si alguien hubiera tocado sin permiso sus campanillas. El pánico le invadió el corazón a la vez que se daba la vuelta.

"… No…"

"¡Detente!"

La voz de Kija fue mucho más fuerte que la súplica susurrada de Shin-ah. El dragón de cabello plateado había entrado en el vestuario justo a tiempo de ver a Jae-ha a punto de husmear en las cosas de otra persona. La mirada de desaprobación de Kija logró avergonzarle lo suficiente como para que Jae-ha apartara la mano.

"Yo solo iba a verlo."

"Entonces debes pedírselo a Zeno primero." Le respondió Kija. "Puedo entender por qué Shin-ah no lo haría, pero ¿tú no puedes reconocer este símbolo?"

"¿Tú lo conoces?" Le preguntó Jae-ha.

Shin-ah ladeó la cabeza. "¿…?"

Kija dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento. "Es el símbolo del Rey Hiryuu. El medallón de Zeno probablemente sea una reliquia sagrada que ha sido transmitida de generación en generación. No es algo que deba ser tocado a la ligera o sin permiso."

Jae-ha frunció el ceño. "Lo entiendo, Kija."

Desde detrás de la máscara Shin-ah giró sus ojos hacia la puerta.

"Zeno está aquí…"

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando la puerta se abrió. Zeno entro con una sonrisa relajada en los labios. Sin embargo, al segundo después vio a los tres dragones cerniéndose sobre su ropa y su expresión se congeló. Su húmedo pelo dorado enmarcó a sus ojos repentinamente cansados.

"Zeno, nosotros estábamos-"

"Nada." Le interrumpió Kija pellizcando a Jae-ha con su mano de dragón. "No es nada."

Zeno les miró durante un momento –el cansancio se redujo pero no se desvaneció completamente- antes de sonreír.

"Eh, vosotros chicos realmente estáis interesados en el medallón de Zeno."

Los otros tres dragones le miraron. Un rubor avergonzado cruzó el rostro de Kija, mientras que las expresiones de Shin-ah y Jae-ha se mantuvieron neutras.

"¿Cómo los sabes?"

"Hakuryuu, Seiryuu y Ryokuryuu siempre lo están mirando." Les respondió Zeno simplemente y se encogió de hombros como si eso no fuera muy importante.

"Todos lo hacemos, eh."

"Ya veo."

"…"

Cada uno de ellos parecía un poco sorprendido al descubrir su fascinación compartida. A medida que procesaban este hecho, una expresión contemplativa se instaló en el rostro de Zeno. Después de un minutó llegó a una decisión y les sonrió con ternura.

"Fue entregado a Zeno por una persona muy querida. Pero… si Hakuryuu, Seiryuu y Ryokuryuu quieren pueden sostenerlo un poco, Zeno os lo permitirá."


End file.
